Another Mario Story
by Anniex3
Summary: Peach is throwing a party for the Mushroom Kingdom anniversary, and is captured by a gang of bad guys. Mario, this time accomanied by Luigi, must travel through the Mushroom Kingdom to save her.


Daisy and Peach walked through Peach's castle, getting ready for the party they were holding in just a few short hours. The checked on the flowers, the cake, made sure the security was all in place, and rolled out a red carpet for their guests to arrive on.

"Do you think Luigi will come?" Daisy asked hopefully. She had been looking forward to seeing him ever since they had sent out the invitations.

"I'm sure, seeing as he's come to all of the parties I've ever held. For him not to come to such an important one would shame our entire kingdom." Peach said huffily. She'd never liked Luigi, and would never be able to fathom why Daisy had fallen in love with the guy. She herself hadn't been in love in such a long time that she couldn't even remember what it felt like. She knew everyone expected her to fall deeply for Mario, who was nearly a king to the Mushroom Kingdom, but no. She would never fall for a man who spent his time crawling through sewers, even if he were doing it to rescue her.

"I really hope nothing goes wrong." Daisy whimpered, sitting down carefully on a bench out of view from the castle, due to the many trees surrounding it.

"Oh don't worry, everything will be fine. Mario has surely gotten rid of Bowser for the last time, I'm sure he'll never disturb us again." Peach laughed, trying to comfort the worries she too was unwillingly nursing.

"Sure, he's probably gone, but what about the others? There are many bad people in Mushroom Kingdom lately." Daisy said softly, looking like she might faint.

"Oh, well, they should all be very far away by now. I'm sure we've scared them off. Anyways, Bowser was always a role model for them. Seeing Bowser so brutally destroyed is probably what's keeping us safe." Peach sighed, looking over at her friend. Daisy, while one of the nicest people Peach had ever met, could be quite annoying.

"You're sure?" Daisy asked again, starting to tear up.

"Yes, yes I'm sure." Peach sighed impatiently. "And please, don't cry. You'll have to completely redo your make up."

"Right, right. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry, I mean, sorry." Daisy stuttered, tilting her head up to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Let's go back to the castle. By the looks of the sky, it's going to start raining soon." Peach said, looking up at the gray clouds. It was an omen, in her mind. It didn't rain much during Mushroom Kingdom, and when it did, it was bad.

Daisy and Peach walked back to the castle in silence, their gait slow due to the weight of their dresses. A few steps away from the doors, Peach felt a single raindrop plop onto her face. She looked up into the sky, exchanged a look with Daisy, picked up the bottom of her dress, and ran. Two toads pushed open the doors to let them in and closed them right after.

"Toads, could you put up a canopy over the carpet?" Peach asked kindly, talking to a group of toads standing around talking.

"Yes, we will Princess Peach." The largest of the Toads said. He was the leader of staff in Peach Castle.

"Is there anything else we can do for you before the party?" A young toad asked, her pink hair flowing down her tiny back.

"Ah, yes. The storm outside looks like it will be quite large, so it would be very nice if you could prepare all of our quest rooms, as I'm sure more then a few guests will want to stay at the castle rather then make the journey back to their assorted towns." Peach said.

"Yes, of course. We have already thought of preparing rooms. Currently half of the guest rooms are prepared, and we have a group of 10 toads working on the other half." Toad beamed, bouncing on his heels.

"Well, as usual, you are on top of everything. Thank you so much, without you; I don't know how this castle would work." Peach said thankfully, shaking the large Toad's hands.

"Oh, well, it's really no problem Princess. It's my pleasure, really." The large Toad said, scurrying away with the other Toads to set up the canopies.

"Toads really are so wonderful, aren't they." Daisy said dreamily.

"Yup, they're quite kind." Peach said, before walking with Daisy into her quarters to wait for the party to start.


End file.
